De sangre Black y Licantropos ojos color Miel
by herms weasley
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Sirius, Remus queda destrozado ¿ te puedes enamorar de alguién que se parece a tu primer amor? aunque esta nueva persona sea de otro sexo...es está la disyuntiva en la cual esta Remus...Remus&Tonk Sirius
1. Chapter 1

Hola, proyecto de fic largo…vamos a dar unas cuantas explicaciones antes, primero este fic está basado en la pareja de Remus & Tonks y empieza al final del 5 libro…justo la mañana después de la muerte de Sirius…tengo que darle unas pequeñas advertencia, van a ver pequeños flash back de la época de los merodeadores y estos tendrán Slash de la pareja Sirius & Remus por si ha alguien no le gusta está avisado desde el principio: p Este chap es casi puro de esta pareja…

El prologo es un Drabble que ya tenia hecho y publicado, se llama La última noche y es de la pareja Sirius & Remus de la noche anterior a la muerte de sirius…

Bueno sin dar mas preámbulos comencemos

**De Sangre Black y Licántropos ojos color miel…**

**Prologo**

La ultima noche

Ellos hay en la oscuridad, queriéndose, amándose como si no hubiera otro día, ese era el problema es que ambos presentían que cada ves se acercaba el final de forma inminente como un dragón que solo espera despertar para encontrarse contigo y acabarte o acabar a la persona que esta a su lado, sea amigo, hermano, amante.

Por eso ellos se habían arriesgado a dar a conocer su relación al mundo que importaba si ellos los tachaban de antinatural de inmoral o peor si los rechazaban por ello. Tenían demasiados motivos su amor era como decirlo un poco extraño, dos hombres, dos magos, un licántropo y un renegado, una escoria de la sociedad y un delincuente, pero que les importaba a ellos si desde hace mucho tiempo lo mantenían oculto, desde adolescentes por el miedo al rechazo, por un miedo que los carcomía , pero ahora simplemente no había tiempo para el miedo, ni para nada mas que amarse con desesperación, para hacer el amor como si nunca mas fueses a hacerlo, su tiempo se les acababa del todo, lo sabían hacia tanto tiempo que jugaban a las escondidas con la muerte, con esa dama infinita, inmortal, hermosa y a la vez letal, era como una sirena te atraía a sus profundidades de manera engañosa sin darte tiempo a reaccionar hasta que era demasiado tarde y te veías envuelto en su halo de princesa, ellos sabían que en cualquier momento se los llevaría , lo único que quedaba era observarse y dejar pasar el tiempo, un tiempo que no tenían, que se les agotaba de forma angustiante, delirante y alarmante.

En ese momento solo se miraron, y dijeron lo de siempre que se amaban, que aunque uno muriera el otro debía de seguir adelante, porque eso es lo único que haría feliz al otro, ya que ambos sabían que la muerte no tardarían en llegar, lo sentían de una forma que casi los hacia agonizar de dolor, pero se mostraban fuertes, desafiantes y listos para recibirla, entonces si mediar palabra hicieron el amor como nunca lo habían hecho sintieron una unión y felicidad, placer y jubilo.

Fue el último regalo que les dio la vida, que su ultima noche juntos fuera la mas hermosa e impresionante ya que al día siguiente la muerte encontraría a uno de ellos,

Ya que el ahijado de uno de ellos, iría a una empresa suicida en la cual ellos tuvieron que acudir, y cayendo a través del velo de la muerte, uno encontraría su fin

Esa fue la mejor noche de la vida de Remus y Sirius , y también la ultima, la que los dejaría marcados para siempre, uno por el fin de su vida y al otro por la soledad y desesperación que deja consigo la dama blanca cuando suelta su halo de princesa y que se hace llamar Muerte.

**Capitulo primero…Remembranzas del pasado**

El sol empezaba a filtrarse con dificultad por las sucias ventanas de Gridmaud Place, la noche se había ido, junto con el dueño de esa casa, el último heredero de la gran dinastía Black…había muerto en batalla, después de muchos años en las tinieblas, intentando salvar lo poco que le quedaba, su ahijado, estar con el hombre que amaba… esa noche había muerto a manos de su propia sangre.

Un hombre que parecía haber envejecido demasiado tempranamente, de unos ojos dorados divinos, que te trasmitían serenidad y esa boca, pequeña…pero labios sonrosados que siempre tenían una sonrisa posada de ellos, pero ahora no habían sonrisas calidas, ni ojos tranquilos…solo un hombre de casi una cuarentena, mordiéndose los nudillos intentando controlar los sollozos, mientras su rostro era tapado de forma grotesca por el cabellos color castaño claro, que ahora se veía más descuidado y entrecano que nunca…de los ojos salían lagrimas que surcaban sus delicadas facciones, mientras sus dientes se incrustaban aún mas en la carne intentando contener el grito desgarrador que le escocia la garganta, pugnando desesperado por salir.

¿Por qué se había ido¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan arrogante como para dejarse matar¿Por qué el no reacciono lo suficiente rápido¿Por qué le dejo solo¿La vida no se había divertido suficiente a su costa? No solo lo había maldito desde muy pequeño, haciéndolo un esclavo indefenso de la luna…después vino la etapa del rechazo a su familia por su culpa…nada valía la pena en su vida, se lo había arrebatado la crueldad de la guerra y las traiciones que se pierden en los desiertos.

Ahora en su alma solo habitaba la culpa, esa cosa que le atenazaba el pecho, que lo hacia sentirse miserable…como la pero escoria que podría existir…ya no contenía los sollozos mientras convulsionaba de dolor, pero no físico, de ese de adentro que hacia que cualquier maldición fuera ínfima a comparación de los alaridos reprimidos por no mostrar debilidad.

Recuerdos afloraron a su cabeza, como por arte de magia…que también quería torturar al pobre licántropo… empezó a recordar cuando había conocido a Sirius y que en ese instante nunca hubiese creído todo lo que iba a ocurrir entre ellos…ni todas las cosas que pasarían juntos.

Flash back

Un niño de once años corría hacia la estación del tren, mientras varios transeúntes de Londres, lo miraban con sorpresa de la cual el no se había percatado, mientras el cabello castaño claro, ondeaba al viento…dificultándole la vista, las pequeñas bolsas oscuras que habían debajo del los ojos dorados electrizantes, y la palidez de su tez le daban un aire enfermizo y débil, que contrastaba de manera sorprendente con la energía y la fuerza al arrastras por el suelo un baúl demasiado grande para su pequeño y delgado cuerpo.

En su frenética carrera no se dio cuenta de que otro niño, que debería tener aproximadamente su edad. Corría en sentido contrario aunque sin baúl en sus manos…las facciones aristocráticas producían un contraste con su cabello desordenado, una pequeña criatura lo perseguía de forma desesperada gritando " Amo, espéreme…ya sabe que no puede andar solo entre la escoria" los ojos azules del muchacho solo brillaron con una mezcla de diversión y asco …miro hacia atrás viendo que a cada paso dejaba más atrás a la horrible criatura, pero de repente sintió un estrellón y cayo de bruces en el suelo sin comprender que había pasado mientras sentía como algo sedoso le cubría la vista tapando los rayos del sol y un olor exquisito…mezcla de chocolate y miel , le embotaban los sentidos…escucho como si fuera muy lejano un discúlpame y como le arrebataban la túnica que le había tapado todo su campo de visión…la luz del sol le encegueció un momento, después logro distinguir unos ojos color miel de expresión serena y con una sonrisa amable le tendía la mano…la cual tomo casi por inercia…

Remus corría hacia la estación, llegaría tarde y por problemas con el empleo sus padres no pudieron acompañarlo, lo dejaron a solo media cuadra y caminaba apurado, siempre había sido alguien independiente para su edad…siempre había sido un niño particular.

Noto que alguien venia corriendo hacia, logro distinguir pelo negro sedoso antes de caer de bruces en el suelo y todas sus cosas desparramadas por el pavimento y su túnica recién probada caía sobre el rostro del muchacho, contuvo una carcajada…se dirigió hacia el mientras recogía las cosas y las hacia retornar a la seguridad de su baúl, le quito la túnica del rostro y observo unas facciones perfectas…le tendió la mano, el la fue a tomar con algo de recelo, cuando ambas se entrelazaron y los ojos azul noche y dorados se juntaron en sincronía…un estremecimiento les recorrió la espalda, mientras quedaron hipnotizados con la mirada del otro y el escalofrió recorría lentamente su cuerpo…el hechizo parecía prolongarse hasta los confines del infinito…entonces un grito lo rompió " Amo, se encuentra bien" se soltaron rápidamente como si sus manos quemasen y vieron para el pelinegro demasiado cerca de un elfo domestico que corría lo más rápido que podía con sus pequeñas piernas…los ojos azules no lo pensaron dos veces, agarraron al casi rubio del brazo y le dijo " corre" mientras el otro intentaba correr a una velocidad de vértigo arrastrando su baúl…siguieron hasta la estación, pasaron por un muro…llegaron a la estación 9 ¾ y al observar a su alrededor anonadados y sorprendidos, un hermoso tren escarlata con montones de gente subiendo, niños despidiéndose de sus padres, otros discutiendo…otros riendo, el peso de la soledad se les hizo a ambos aún más palpable,. Atenazándole las gargantas, se observaron de nuevo.

-Soy Remus Lupin, creo que aún no te lo he dicho- dijo ojos miel con una sonrisa que tranquilizo los pensamientos y el sentimiento de soledad del otro niño- Sirius- dijo con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando pronuncio su apellido- Black- hubo un pequeño apretón de manos, lento, vacilante…producto de las anteriores sensaciones al encontrase en contacto.

Un chico de cabello negro desordenado y con gafas se iba acercando sigiloso a donde sirius y oculto…cuando estuvo detrás de el…mientras ninguno de los otros dos se había percatado d su presencia, estaban demasiado ensimismados con los ojos del otro, algo que desconcertaba a ambos y que en ese momento no le tenían explicación, mucho tiempo después dirían que fue simplemente amor a primera vista.

El niño de rostro aristocrático sintió un golpe en la cabeza…miro hacia todos lados, junto con remus…no distinguían nada, pero los desarrollados sentidos del licántropo escucharon una risita ahogada y unos pasos cerca de él…entonces justo cuando también a el le iba a llegar un golpe…le tomo la mano, al mismo tiempo que una capa con un extraño color se deslizaba hacia el suelo, dejando a un muy sorprendido niño de hermosos ojos castaños tapados por unas gafas redondas.

-Hola- saludo el pequeño para lograr salir del trance- Sirius te estaba esperando… y tú ¿quien eres? – le pregunto al pequeño que acaba de soltar su muñeca- me llamo Remus Lupin – dijo este con una sonrisa…que sirius ya empezaba a encontrar exasperante- Mucho gustó yo soy James Potter- devolviéndole la sonrisa…mientras un muchacho regordete se acercaba a ellos- ah y ese de hay es Peter- agrego como por casualidad James.

-Sirius ¿Donde quedo Kreacher? – la curiosidad le daba un tinte travieso a la voz de James, mientras en sirius se creaba una sonrisa – Lo deje atrás- dijo para después agregar con fastidio- pero hay viene- los cuatro muchachos miraron en dirección de la mirada de sirius y vieron a un elfo domestico, casi ahogándose por la carrera de perseguir a su amo y llevando un baúl mas grande que el – Subamos – dijo Remus- Hay que buscar algún compartimiento vació- todos accedieron y subieron al tren.

Fin de Flash back

Una sonrisa logro surcar los finos labios de Remus, la nostalgia se hacia parte de la fiesta de emociones que peligrosamente estaban a punto de desbordarse en el alma del licántropo…mientras los sollozos eran de a poco controlados por la razón, si ese fue el comienzo de su relación con el black y marcaron toda su vida posterior…fue la primera vez que se sintió aceptado.

Volvía a tener control de sus sentidos, y consiguió escuchar como alguien lloraba en esa casa, ahora prácticamente vacía y sin un gramo de alegría…salio a ver que ocurría, fue hacia el salón donde ninguna luz había sido prendida y las cortinas corridas…logro distinguir un cuerpo sentado sobre el viejo sofá que tuvo épocas de gloria…un halo de sol se filtro por las cortinas raídas dejando ver unos ojos hinchados que lo miraban directamente, haciendo que su corazón se parara, ojos azul noche con brillos plateados de luna, la palabra tomo forma y salio inconciente de sus labios " Sirius".

No, era una alucinación de su subconsciente desesperado por mantener la esperanza, esos ojos no eran los de su anterior amado, fue fijándose en las facciones y el cuerpo, todo tenía un aire aristocrático, pero sin duda femenino, pero por sobre todo Black ¿Quién podría ser? La respuesta vino de manera mágica, cuando el cabello negro empezó a dar unos brillos de color rosa chicle.

"Rosa" solo ubicaba a una Black que tuviera fascinación por ese color y una sonrisa genuina se le formo en los labios y llamo suavemente a la mujer que sufría por el nombre que tanto odiaba "Nimphandora".

* * *

Bueno fin del primer chap…y ¿qué les pareció? Ya saben entre mas opiniones den, mas rápido se actualizan y dejan mas feliz a esta humilde autora…

Besos


	2. Viviendo de Recuerdos

Hola, bueno vengo con la continuación de está historia, para los fans de la pareja Remus&Tonks agregue más de ellos...

Disclaimer: no soy rica, no tengo publicado nada, no vivo en una mansión y esto lo hago literalmente por amor al arte...así que como pueden ver no soy JK

Espero RR, recuerden que entre más lleguen, las musas se inspiran más y yo actualizo más rapido.

* * *

**De sangre Black y Licántropos ojos color miel **

**Capitulo segundo…Viviendo de recuerdos**

…"_Rosa" solo ubicaba a una Black que tuviera fascinación por ese color y una sonrisa genuina se le formo en los labios y llamo suavemente a la mujer que sufría por el nombre que tanto odiaba "Nymphandora"._

Ojos oscuros como boca de lobo lo miraron fijamente- Tonks, Remus, cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo…es Tonks- dijo la metamórfaga con aire triste, lo que hizo que se percatara de que realmente sufría. No había toques de exasperación en el tono de su voz, ni ojos castaños en blanco, solo resignación…como si ya no le quedaran fuerzas para luchar, discutir…no le quedara ni si quiera el deseo de sonreír.

Se acerco, sin decir una sola palabra. Había aprendido que en esos casos un abrazo de apoyo valía mas que mil frases. Sentía el deseo de consolar a la persona de esos ojos azul noche, le hacia recordar una vez…cuando vio ojos del mismo color, con la misma expresión y la misma forma… una lagrima silenciosa surco sus facciones cuando la tomo en sus brazos…los recuerdos afloraban una vez más…

Flash Back

Segundo día en Hogwarts, Remus se encontraba feliz he ilusionado. Había ido a parar en su opinión a la mejor casa, Gryffindor. Compartía habitación con otros tres chicos que conoció en el tren. Se llamaban Sirius Black, el niño que había conocido cuando venia hacia la estación y que le causaba una sensación extraña, le daban unos retorcijones en el estomago que no lograba identificar. Tenia pelo negro, ojos azules como la noche que cuando reía le brillaban como si fuesen rayos de Luna. Él otro que siempre andaba con una mirada traviesa que se camuflaba perfectamente con su cara angelical y los anteojos redondos, que extrañamente brillaba de forma muy particular cuando estaba cerca la chica de cabellos color fuego y ojos verdes esperanza. Claro que todo lo arruinaba intentando llamar su atención, que solo conseguía una mirada desdeñosa de la pelirroja, se llamaba James Potter.

Él otro, Peter, un chico regordete, de cabello rubio y ojos acuosos que le producían desconfianza, aunque se veía simpático y tranquilo…típico niño que no mataba ni una mosca, pero había algo en él, no lo sabia, pero como mami le había enseñado al pequeño Remus "nunca hay que dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones". Muchos años después, cuando ya fuera un hombre, se arrepentiría de no haberle hecho caso a sus instintos de licántropo.

Caminaba junto a sus compañeros al gran comedor para desayunar y esperar los horarios de sus clases. Sirius se notaba preocupado por algo, mientras caminaba con paso taciturno junto a James, que le murmuraba cosas al oído y Peter que los miraba con admiración.

Llegaron al lugar, el cielo se observaba despejado, con pequeñas motitas blancas en el fondo celeste…se sentaron en unos puestos vacíos, James y Sirius juntos a un lado…. Peter y Remus en el otro, de tal manera que Remus quedaba frente Sirius y Peter frente a James…las lechuzas entraban con el correo matutino y las miradas asombradas de los alumnos de primer año. Una lechuza negra se poso cerca de Sirius, que la miraba aterrado, el pergamino que parecía estar tan firmemente sujeto dando la impresión que a la pobre lechuza le cortaba la circulación fue sacado en un acto de piedad del pelinegro…la abrió lentamente y a medida que leía sus facciones se transformaban. Los rasgos aristocráticos demostraban dolor…termino…se levanto y dijo que se sentía mal, iba al baño y que no lo esperaran…Remus miro a James interrogante, este solo se encogió de hombros y logro balbucear algo sobre la "familia" fue hay cuando su inteligencia pareció querer dar muestra de su presencia.

Ahora que se acordaba, Sirius era de una de las familias más clasista, elitistas, ricas e influyentes del mundo mágico. Aunque la palabra que mejor la definiría, pero ni ellos mismos la entenderían sería narcisista. En ese aspecto Remus se percataba que tenía sus ventajas ser sangre mestiza…todo los miembros de esa familia, o por lo menos la mayoría fueron a Slytherin y se sentían orgulloso de eso…un Black en Gryffindor era raro y que más encima estuviera contento con la decisión era un milagro. Pero suponía que no todo debía ser tan perfecto para Sirius. No debió agradarles mucho la idea a sus padres y lo pusieron en manifiesto en esa carta. Sonrió irónico (a pesar de su corta edad ya había sufrido en carne propia el cinismo, los prejuicios y el rechazo de la gente) Pensando que lo más probable fuera que la carta no debió ser en buenos termino, ni cariñosa…y que por lo único que no fue un vociferador, era que en esa familia lo más importante es "el que dirán".

La intuición que era bastante desarrollada en él, le dijo que Sirius estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos y probablemente se perdería algunas clases (aunque lo conocía poco, ya se había dado cuenta que le gustaba desafiar a la autoridad) también su instinto le decía que necesitaba consuelo.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí, mientras que se perdía encontraba un pasadizo secreto que lo conectaba en la mitad de tiempo al retrato de la dama gorda. Tomó nota mental del lugar exacto y como llegar…un par de años después dejarían plasmados al papel todos esos conocimientos del grupo que tendrían su propio apodo y dejarían un recuerdo en los profesores perdurable en el tiempo.

Llego a la sala común, subió la escalera de caracol que daba al cuarto de los muchachos. La puerta con un letrero que rezaba "primer año", abrió y entró en la habitación…lo vio sentado en su cama, con las manos tapándole el rostro y agarrándose los cabellos de la frente…la carta tirada en el piso…le dirigió una mirada… ojos azul cielo con tintes de gris, que evidenciaban su tormenta interior…hinchados y enrojecidos aunque no había ningún rastro de lagrimas por su rostro, había conseguido contener el torrente…Remus solo tomó la carta, pidiendo una autorización silenciosa, él solo asintió débilmente con la cabeza y leyó solo las primeras líneas:

"_conseguiste lo que querías…pero no te voy a permitir que pongas en vergüenza a toda la familia por tus entupidos caprichos, no quiero a otra escoria en la familia como Andrómeda, compórtate como lo que eres, un Black…no un maldito amante de sangre sucias…"_

No pudo continuar, notaba el rechazo de esas palabras y él había vivido eso desde demasiada temprana edad, pero no se quería imaginar que sentiría Sirius. Era mil veces peor que todo lo que había pasado antes, porque a pesar de todo, siempre había tenido el apoyo y el aprecio de su familia. A lo único que atinó Remus, fue acercarse y darle un abrazo, de esos que hacen que toda la angustia salga afuera y desaparezca. Él había aprendido que esa era la mejor manera de reconfortar a alguien, más que insultos, palabras de consuelo, frases cliché…a veces el silencio es el mejor compañero.

Sirius al notar esos brazos rodeándolo, la miradas entrecruzadas, las lagrimas saliendo sin ningún tapujo, por primera vez se sintió aceptado, sin que se le exigiera nada a cambio y lloró como nunca se había dado el lujo de hacerlo, se mostró vulnerable y seguro entre el aroma a chocolate y miel del casi rubio.

La escena que se encontró James cuando fue a ver, porque no habían ido a clases, y que lo dejo anonadado, fue la de un niño sollozando con todas sus fuerzas y otro simplemente dándole consuelo. Él se unió a animar a su amigo, eso fue lo que forjó la amistad casi a toda prueba entre los tres. Lo que nunca sabría Remus que gracias a eso fue que se decidieron a aceptarlo cuando supieron su condición, ya que a ambos se le vino a la cabeza esta escena y produjo que los prejuicios fueran olvidados.

Fin de flash back

¡Malditos recuerdos! Pensó mientras ahora una lágrima estaba a punto de surcar sus ojos y sentía un delicado y pequeño cuerpo entre los brazos. Justo ahora tenía una Black entre sus brazos, y sentía la tentación inconciente que se abría paso por su mente turbada y nostálgica. Besarla para saber si podría tener un amago de él, pero todavía estaba a control de sus pensamientos y recupero la cordura cuando sintió su hombro mojado por las lágrimas que derramaba y el puño apretándole con fuerza la túnica. Sus manos eran pequeñas y su voz más aguda que la de su primo…seguramente cuando la nostalgia y la ausencia se hicieran más presentes quizás caería en el autoengaño.

Ojos azules con brillos de luna que le daban una extraña tonalidad gris, dando muestra de necesidad.

Ojos dorados mirándole con ternura y ciertos vestigios de pasión.

Tonks inconcientemente empieza a modificar sus labios, para que no los pueda resistir besar el licántropo, a apoyarse en su pecho intentando modificar las formas femeninas.

Tonks siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber a que saben esos labios delgados, verlos curvándose pícaramente para ella, esos ojos mostrándole descontrol, romper su serenidad. Que gimiera en sus brazos… ¡Oh Díos! como le gustaba ese licántropo de ojos dorados, con olor a chocolate y miel, las mariposas en el estomago…incluso ahora en el dolor era capaz de hacerla olvidar de todo.

De las heridas sangrante, tanto físicas cono síquicas… del que murió, del miedo que sintió…de la desesperación. Sirius estaba muerto y jamás volvería a hacerla reír con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, ni le advertiría de que ni siquiera intentara quitarle al hombre que ahora la tenia en sus brazos, que por mucho que le gustase, Remus llevaba nombre y ese era Sirius Black.

El había muerto, Remus no podía estar el resto de su vida llorándolo…debería intentar ser feliz con alguien más y esa persona tendría que ser ella. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho de forma autómata, se percato de la reacción del cuerpo con el cual chocaba y una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en sus labios. Tenía mucho en común con Sirius, era una Black y metamórfaga… una voz, masculina, suave, persuasiva (extrañamente con el mismo tono que la de Sirius) decía que no era buena la idea, que se estaba engañando ella y a él…no presto atención.

Formas mutando, labios transformándose, cuerpo perdiendo voluptuosidad…ojos azules con brillo de pasión, pelo negro hasta media espalda, facciones adquiriendo aires masculinos…fue entonces cuando tomo la decisión.

Lo beso, sintió el sabor a chocolate y miel en sus labios…el contacto estaba adquiriendo tintes cada vez más hambrientos, hasta que Remus se separo, como si ella le quemase. La aparto de un empujón, sin ninguna delicadeza. La observo con cara espantada y se largo dejándola con una sensación fría en el pecho, pero su cabeza funcionando a mil…se decía "conseguí que me besara, descontrolarlo, seguramente algún día conseguiré que me ame"

Remus notaba como ella se transformaba en sus brazos, adquiriendo la forma de Sirius y el impulso de besar esos labios que ya extrañaba se hacia insoportable…hasta que los sintió sobre los suyos y perdió todo su autocontrol, fue haciéndolo más intenso, metiendo lengua y pasando sus manos a su cintura, mucho más gruesa. Pero no tenía ese sabor característico de tabaco y whisky de fuego, ni el olor a hierba recién cortada. Ni tenia la fiereza que los caracterizaba, se estaba dejando llevar por un espejismo y eso no era lo correcto. Se separo de ella empujándola, si era más sutil no seria capaz de dejar sus ojos.

Él ya no podía vivir de recuerdos, desde que murieron James y Lily no había hecho otra cosa, tenía que aceptar por mucho que le costara, que la muerte se los había arrebatado, a ellos y Sirius…

Aunque parecía que él tenía una no muy sana debilidad por los Black, la sangre de ellos lo cautivaba y al parecer ellos eran completamente vulnerables a los licántropos de ojos color miel y buscaban con desesperación la serenidad y el sabor a chocolate y miel.


	3. Noche de Insomnio

HOLA!!!!!!

despues de mucho tiempo desaparecida ( mis musas se fueron de vacaciones sin decirme¬¬) vuelvo con un capi para está historia

Queria dedicarlo al lindo Halcón ... que ya le voy a tener el siguiente capi de infancia, que me tenga paciencia, a mi bella betita (gracias por tenerme el capi tan luego y yate mando la respuesta a tu mail) y a Drumy que me tiene que aguantar casi siempre por el msn...

Antes que se me olvide: **_NO TENGO UNA CUENTA ESTRATOSFERICA EN EL BANCO, POR LO TANTO NO SOY JK.  
_  
Y AUNQUE SUENE REPETITIVA**

DEJAD RR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**De Sangre Black y Licántropos ojos color miel **

_"…Aunque parecía que él tenía una no muy sana debilidad por los Black, la sangre de ellos lo cautivaba y al parecer ellos eran completamente vulnerables a los licántropos de ojos color miel y buscaban con desesperación la serenidad y el sabor a chocolate y miel..". _

**Chap III: Noche de Insomnio. **

Tonks estaba en su departamento, algo alejado de la comunidad mágica. Siempre había preferido los rincones muggles y llenos de gente. Por eso se encontraba su hogar en pleno centro de Londres, donde el ruido de los autobuses se entremezclaba con las conversaciones de la gente, filtrándose casi como un susurro por las ventanas abiertas de par en par.

No oía los ruidos de la calle, ya que. Su mente estaba sumida en un millar de reflexiones que se atascaban en su cabeza… Pensaba en un licántropo que la tenía loca desde que lo conoció. Sabia que era mucho mayor que ella, que su condición "maldita" según muchos, lo hacia peligroso, que quizás no tenia donde caerse muerto. En el fondo nadie lo consideraría un buen partido, ni si quiera el mismo se consideraba eso. Pero ella solo pensaba en volver a probar sus labios, sentir sus manos sobre su cintura… Aunque quizás el mayor impedimento para todo eso era que no tenia un bando definido. Ella no sabía si era homosexual declarado... bisexual... o qué... Pero lo averiguaría. Conseguiría tener una noche con él aunque su conciencia y razón gritaran que estaba jugando con fuego o como vendría mejor en estos casos "se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo"…sonrió era demasiado literal e incitante esa frase.

Tonks con su pelo rosa chicle y sus jeans rotos en puntos estratégicos, rememoraba muchas cosas, como por ejemplo cuando era una niña y conoció a Remus.

** Flash Back **

La pequeña Nymphadora estaba sentada en un columpio de su casa, se balanceaba de arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás… Se aburría mientras esperaba a su tío Sirius, con el si se divertía y hoy vendría con sus amigos a la casa.

Su madre estaba contenta y algo nerviosa. Parece que con uno había tenido algo como un romance, eso era lo unico que no le gustaba a Nymph…¿Quién seria?

Vio un grupo de cuatro chicos abrir la reja del jardín. Pudo reconocer el pelo negro y los ojos azules de su tío que venia abrazado de un chico de pelo castaño claro, que de solo mirarlo la hizo ponerse roja hasta las orejas. Era una "Weasley" cualquiera cuando los ojos color miel la miraban con ternura…y tropezaba aún más que de costumbre ante su cercanía, como ahora que fue a darle un beso en la mejilla y tropezó con los cordones de sus zapatos, cayéndose a la hierba, mientras batallaba la pequeña por no llorar, unos brazos fuertes la tomaron y acurrucaron en su pecho, diciéndole que no había sido nada grave y que todo estaba bien, se sentía protegida por el olor a chocolate que le llegaba. ¡Era tan lindo!

Se dirigieron a la pequeña casa, donde una muy arreglada Andrómeda los saludaba e invitaba a pasar, al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su hija en brazos, que se mostraba renuente.

Se sentó en el sofá, mientras los adultos hablaban ignorándola, ella no entendía que era lo que decían, de guerras, muertes y magos malvados como de los cuentos que le contaba su padre antes de ir a la cama. Aunque claro ahí siempre eran mujeres¡los escritores de cuentos infantiles eran unos machistas! Pensaba la Tonks de seis años, sin entender bien el significado de la última palabra, pero que a base de escucharla de la boca de su madre, ya era parte de su vocabulario.

Uno de los cuatro muchachos, el de cabello negro alborotado y ojos castaños ocultos por anteojos de montura redonda, se acerco a ella preguntándole si quería volar un rato, a lo que Tonks pego un salto de alegría. Sus padres nunca habían sido muy asiduos a las escobas, a su madre le daban miedo y su padre tampoco le caían muy en gracia, así que esa seria la primera vez que la pequeña montaría en una escoba.

Los ojos se desviaron hacia un pequeño sofá, donde se veían a dos muchachos estirados. El de pelo castaño tenia apoyaba la cabeza del pelinegro en su regazo, como lo hacían sus padres, y le acariciaba con suavidad el pelo liso que le llegaba a media espalda y que en ese momento cubría las piernas de su "amigo" y sintió por primera vez en su vida celos de su querido tío…en ese momento no entendía que era lo que ocurría, pero estar en el lugar de sirius le parecía mucho más placentero que la posibilidad de estar volando por el cielo. Algo le decía que sería casi lo mismo en ambos lugares.

Pero se fue con James a montar y sentir por vez primera el viento rozar por su cara mientras se agarraba firmemente a la cintura del joven alto y cabellos azabache… estaban a una altura considerable y veía la carretera desde ahí con los autos que parecían ser de juguetes y con la impresión de que podía tocarlos.

Tonks se bajo de la escoba y se dirigió a su casa mientras observaba alrededor cuando algo le llamo la atención entre los arbustos. Lo que observó la dejo en shock, era su tío Sirius con ese muchacho tan lindo, Remus…_besándose _como lo hacia sus padres.

Su tío tenia sujeto por la nuca al muchacho, el pelo se le enredaba en los dedos y las manos de Remus se apoyaban en su pecho, mientras los labios se acercaban y parecía que se fundían el uno en el otro.

Tonks en su inocencia sentía que algo no iba bien en esa relación, que tenia esa cosa prohibida, vedada, la percibía, pero ella todavía no conocía el mundo ni se había interiorizado de sus prejuicios, de sus crueldades, de su intolerancia…todavía no era dañada por el rechazo, ni había sentido el miedo a ser diferente, ni la presión por ser perfecta. Vivía feliz y tranquila en su burbuja de crista. Pero esta tarde o temprano se rompe, en este momento la pequeña Tonks no se percata de que se esta trizando su burbuja, pero en algún tiempo más, meses, años quizás…. Se daría cuenta que ese instante marco para siempre tu vida.

Aunque la Tonks que habitaba ese instante, ese tiempo, la que solamente existía ahora en los recuerdo, porque la gente va cambiando, tu no eres el mismo de ayer, el de hace un segundo, va mutando. Solo sintió que ella quería ser su tío, que ella debía interrumpir ese momento.

No porque los adultos estuvieran haciendo algo mal, simplemente porque tenía la sensación de tener lava corriéndole por el cuerpo y le asustaba. Nunca había percibido eso. La niña daba el primer paso, ese imperceptible que desencadena una avalancha de reacciones para convertirse en mujer, por primera vez en su existencia sintió celos. Quizás era la sangre Black que salía a la luz, que todo lo que quiere lo obtiene. Ese carácter enfermizo y posesivo, que no dice "Te amo" dice "eres mió", que no pide nada, todo es de ellos, que no pide permiso, exige su derecho que le otorga su estirpe.

Corrió hacia donde los muchachos y lo llamo "Tío Sirius" justo cuando este bajaba la mano por el torso del otro joven. Ambos se sobresaltaron y la miraron. Sus caras pasaron del pálido, al rojo fosforescente como los semáforos. Cuando la niña ya se encontraba a su lado, se paralizaron. ¿Que había visto? Pero el licántropo con su autocontrol habitual fue el primero en recuperar la compostura.

- Nymphandora ¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar con James?- pregunto mientras le acariciaba el pelo, que ahora tenia un tono morado.

-Ya estuve con él, fue genial volar en escoba, fue como si todo fueran cosas de juguetes.- respondió la pequeña fascinada y los ojos azules brillándoles. -Pero quería ver a tío Sirius y a usted para que me dijeran como es estar en Hogwarts.– la cabeza de la niña trabajaba a mil, para tener la excusa de que esos ojos dorados la miraran de frente y retenerlos.

Bueno enana, siéntate y te contaremos como es Hogwarts y las cosas que nosotros hacemos ahí.- dijo con una sonrisa Sirius, esa que deslumbran a las chicas y los chicos envidian tener.

Así se quedaron hasta que oscureció, mientras Nymph les miraba con admiración y deseando poder entrar luego a ese colegio con toda una historia a cuesta.

** Fin de Flash Back **

La ahora adulta y guapa Tonks sonreía y los ojos se le empañaban con el recuerdo. Sirius…Remus, dos nombres que parecían entrelazados por fuego, ese primer día en el cual fue conciente de que era tener la sangre a punto de ebullición, del sentido de posesividad, de los celos, de la ternura… y que tantas veces durante el ultimo año tuvo que tragarse, comérsela porque no había posibilidades de hacer nada y porque también era injusto.

Sirius que siempre se reía de ella, que le decía que tuviese cuidado que los lobitos se comían a las jovencitas y les hacían daño, que elegían solo una pareja en su vida, que eran cariñosos y leales, que no era infieles, que ella no tenia ninguna posibilidad, mientras parecía que Remus ignoraba las batallas de los dos primos por su causa.

Aunque a ella desde niña le habían gustado los lobos y sabía sus costumbres, si los lobos tienen una pareja por vez, eran monógamos, pero si esta moría podían reemplazarla. Sintió un escalofrió, estaba pensando en como sacar provecho de la muerte de su querido primo.

Le dio miedo, pavor, darse cuenta que estaba cayendo en esas actitudes tan propias de la familia que había despreciado a su madre, que la había rechazado a ella, pero que era su familia, era su sangre putrefacta la que corría por las venas de ambos…y le entro el pánico, era tan repugnante, tan frío, tan egoísta, tan asquerosamente Black….

Se fue durmiendo en su cama recordando unos labios q la besaban con desesperación y unos ojos dorados que necesitaba imaginar a su lado para no pasar la noche en vela recordándole y soñándolos…

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la Tonks adulta, ella si creía en los amores a primera vista, en que no existían las casualidades, en que ese maduro licántropo tenía que ser para ella… y lo iba a conseguir sin importar cuanto le costara.

Tenia que ser paciente, las gotas de agua que chocan sostenidamente con una piedra la logran romper, así tenia que ser con ese bello lobo, insistirle hasta doblegar su autocontrol, aunque tuviera que utilizar todo su encanto Black, aunque tuviera que ser tan perra como la mayoría de esa familia, aunque tuviera que ocupar el recuerdo de Sirius, aunque perdiera su dignidad en el proceso, Remus Lupin tenia que tener nombre, su nombre en la frente, sino dejaba de ser una Black o simplemente el orgullo la destruiría.

Era una Black después de todo y era hora de demostrarlo.

La joven Tonks se durmió, pensando en los ojos dorados y sonriendo… llenando en el sueño su amor utópico, por lo que lucharía para que se hiciera realidad.


End file.
